Kampfsystem
thumb|300px|In 3D-Titeln erfolgen die Angriffe auf der imaginären Linie zwischen Anwender und Ziel Das Kampfsystem ist ein essenzieller Bestandteil der Tales of-Reihe, denn es gibt keinen Teil, der ohne ein Kampfsystem auskommt. Es wird verwendet, damit die Charaktere Erfahrung, Rang und oft auch Gald erhalten können. In den meisten Teilen wird das gleiche Kampfsystem verwendet, es gibt jedoch auch einige wenige Ausnahmen. Lineareas Bewegungskampfsystem Das Lineare Bewegungskampfsystem (Eng.: Linear Motion Battle System) ist das charakteristische Echtzeit-Kampfsystem der Haupttitel und der meisten Ableger der Tales of-Reihe. Das Lineare Bewegungskampfsystem ist bereits seit Geburt der Tales of-Reihe die Basis des Kampfsystems. Es bezeichnet die Bewegung einer Figur in einem Echtzeit-Kampfsystem auf derselben Linie von links nach rechts. Auf dieser Linie kann die Figur sich frei bewegen, sich also vom Gegner entfernen oder sich auf ihn zubewegen. In den 2D-Titeln Tales of Eternia und Tales of Phantasia existiert lediglich eine Linie für alle am Kampf teilnehmenden Figuren. Eine Ausnahme ist die Figur Amber Klein aus "Tales of Phantasia", da diese sich auf ihrem Besen frei in der Luft bewegen kann. In 3D-Titeln dient die Linie zwischen der gesteuerten Figur und dem anvisierten Ziel als die Linie der Bewegung, wobei von hieran das "Multi-Line Linear Motion Battle System" zum EInsatz kommt, da mehr als eine Linie vorhanden ist. Aufgrund der einzigen Linie, die in Tales of Phantasia und Tales of Eternia existiert, ist es durchaus möglich, dass sich zwei Figuren in den Weg kommen oder eine Figur einem Gegner nicht entkommen kann und daher ausschließlich auf die Abwehr zugreifen kann, um sich zu schützen. Dem wird seit Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology mit dem Freilauf entgegengearbeitet, der es einer Figur erlaubt, sich frei über das Feld zu bewegen. Sobald der Freilauf endet, befindet die Figur sich wieder auf der festgelegten Linie zwischen sich und ihrem anvisierten Ziel. Der Freilauf ist hierbei eine Erweiterung des Linearen Bewegungskampfsystems. Link-System Dieses Kampfsystem kommt ausschließlich im Mobiltitel Tales of Link zum Einsatz. Der Spieler kann sich eine Gruppe aus neun Helden zusammenstellen und hat dabei die Auswahl aus zahlreichen Helden voriger (und auch später erschienener) Tales-of-Teile. Auch ausschließlich für Tales of Link erstellte Helden stehen zur Verfügung, sind aber meistens deutlich schwächer als die bekannten Tales-of-Helden. Im Kampf selbst erscheinen die Helden, die man ins Team genommen hat, dann zufällig in einem 3x3-Raster und jeder Held ist einem Das Kampfsystem ist dabei namensgebend für das Spiel: Jede Figur auf dem Kampffeld ist mit einem Wappen versehen und kann in einer Kampfrunde mit anderen Figuren des gleichen Wappens verbunden werden (Link), die diagonal oder waagerecht mit ihr benachbart sind. Hierbei können unter besonderen Umständen Artes oder sogar mystische Artes aktiviert werden. Es hängt vom Zufall ab, welches Wappen als nächstes hinzukommt, nachdem eines durch einen Angriff aufgebraucht wurde. Mittels bestimmter Fähigkeiten können einige Charaktere manche Wappen verändern und so den Kampfverlauf grundlegend beeinflussen. Jeder Held ist von einem bestimmten Typ, der effektiv keine Auswirkungen auf die Stärke eines Artes hat. Vielmehr wird dadurch der "Kampfstil" des Helden definiert und das Standard-Mystische-Arte, das aktiviert wird, wenn das individuelle eines Helden nicht freigeschaltet ist, ändert sich entsprechend des Helden-Typen. Außerdem der Heldentyp für die Verbesserung des Helden und seiner Ausrüstung wichtig. Rundenbasiertes Kampfsystem Das rundenbasierte Kampfsystem findet ausschließlich im Mobiltitel Tales of Crestoria Verwendung. Bis zu vier Figuren können auf der eigenen Seite in den Kampf ziehen. Die Charaktere agieren dann nicht in Echtzeit, sondern stehen nebeneinander und man wählt nacheinander die Aktionen, die ausgeführt werden sollen. Sobald alle Helden ihre Aktionen ausgeführt haben, sind die Gegner mit ihren Angriffen an der Reihe. Am oberen Rand kann man sehen, in welcher Reihenfolge die Gegner dran sind und wie viele Gegnerwellen noch vor einem liegen. Jeder Charakter und jeder Gegner weist ein Element auf. Die Elemente sind zueinander stark oder schwach und fügen entsprechend mehr oder weniger Schaden zu. Am oberen Bildschirmrand kann man erkennen, ob ein Angriff gegen den entsprechenden Gegner neutral, vorteil- oder nachteilhaft ist. Auch gibt es die Möglichkeit für Kombos, um den Schaden in dieser Runde weiter zu steigern. Wie in jedem anderen Teil gibt es auch in Tales of Crestoria Artes, die die einzelnen Figuren beherrschen. Wurde ein solches eingesetzt, muss man jedoch eine oder mehrere Runden warten, bis man das Arte erneut benutzen kann. Zudem besitzt jede Figur ein eigenes mystisches Arte. Der blaue Balken unterhalb des Charakterbildes gibt an, wie weit die Überlimit-Leiste gefüllt ist, was durch Angriffe auf den Gegner weiter erhöht werden kann. Sobald die Überlimit-Leiste vollständig gefüllt ist, kann der entsprechende Charakter sein mystisches Arte jederzeit verwenden, selbst wenn er in dieser Runde bereits am Zug war, was durch die vorher entstandene Kombo besonders hohen Schaden zufügt. __FORCETOC__ en:Linear Motion Battle System Kategorie:Kampfsystem